Short Creddie Stories
by Mizmal BTR Fan
Summary: Just some short Creddie one-shots that I have already written.  Obviously Creddie Carly/Freddie
1. iMiss Freddie

These are just some Creddie stories that I've either posted on Youtube, or just wrote. I hope you like them.

* * *

**iMiss Freddie (Carly's Point of View)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly... or do I? No, I don't. Dan Schneider does.**

Sitting in the iCarly studio, I was lost in a tornado of thoughts, debating whether or not I should tell Freddie about my new-found feelings for him. I had liked him for a while, but there's no way anyone would have noticed, since I was cautious to keep my actions subtle. I continued to think, when suddenly Freddie burst through the door, "Hey Carly!" he greeted, smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked as I stood up. My confusion turned to happiness just at the sight of Freddie.

"You know that new girl, Hayley?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah..." I answered.

"I asked her out!" Freddie said cheerfully.

And just like that, my happiness turned to sadness, "You... you asked her out?"

"Yeah, isn't that great?" Freddie asked.

"Uh, yeah," I answered half-heartedly.

"And the best part is that I will leave you alone now, since I know you don't like me the way I used to like you," Freddie told me.

"Used to?" I thought. Right then and there, I realized that I had blown it. "Oh," was all I managed to say.

"Well, anyway, I have to go meet Hayley at the Groovie Smoothie. Talk to you later," Freddie said, quickly rushing out the door.

I just sat down and stared ahead, shocked and heart-broken. I picked up my phone and dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?" Sam answered on the other line.

"Hey Sam," I said.

"Oh hey Carly. What's up?" Sam asked.

"Freddie just left. He had to meet his new girlfriend at the Groovie Smoothie," I answered.

Sam was silent for a few seconds. Like I said, no one had noticed that I liked Freddie, or at least that's what I thought. All of a sudden, Sam started talking, "Well, go after him!" she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to hide my feelings.

"Oh come one Carly. I know you too well. It's obvious to me that you like him," Sam answered.

"...Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Sam answered, "And I'm telling you, you need to go after him."

"Why should I? It's not going to change anything," I said.

"Neither is just sitting there in the iCarly studio, doing nothing," Sam informed me. Wow, Sam knew that I would be in the iCarly studio, sitting alone on a beanbag after what happened with Freddie. She really did know me too well.

"But he said that he doesn't like me anymore," I told her.

"You actually believe that? Carly! He's been in love with you for four years! There's no way that intense feeling could've just gone away," Sam said.

"I guess that's true," I answered.

"Then go find him and tell him how you feel!" Sam ordered.

"Okay fine! If you insist!" I responded.

Satisfied, Sam hung up, leaving only one thing for me to do.

When I arrived at the Groovie Smoothie, I caught Freddie alone at a table, where it appeared that he was waiting for Hayley to come out of the restroom. I walked over to Freddie's table and addressed him, "Freddie, we need to talk."

"Okay..." Freddie answered, looking around.

"Are you really over me?" I asked him.

"Uh... yeah. Isn't that what you want?" Freddie asked me.

"Well, actually... I... I sort of like you now," I told him.

"Really?" Freddie asked. I couldn't tell if he was happy or just shocked.

"Yeah. But, I guess it's too late, now that you're..." I started to say.

Just then T-Bo walked up, "Here's your smoothie that you ordered."

"Uh, T-Bo, now isn't really the time," I told him.

"Fine, but you're not getting a refund," T-Bo answered.

"Okay, just give me the smoothie," I ordered.

"That's what I thought," T-Bo said, walking away.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I guess it's too late, now that you're dating Hayley," I continued.

"Eh, it's not really working out between us anyway," Freddie told me, "Why don't you sit down?"

"What about Hayley?" I asked.

"When she comes out, I'll just tell her that you're a friend," Freddie answered.

"You only think of me as a friend?" I asked, starting to feel upset again.

"No, but we can't date until I break up with Hayley," Freddie told me.

"Oh, I see what you're saying," I said.

So we talked for almost thirty minutes before Hayley came back.

"What took you so long?" Freddie asked.

"I was taking a nap," Hayley said as if it were obvious, "It IS called a RESTroom."

Freddie just rolled his eyes and said, "Uh Hayley?"

"Hmm?" she answered

"I don't think it's working out between us," Freddie told her.

"Okay," Hayley answered.

"That's it? You're not upset?" Freddie asked.

"Nah," she responded.

"Well okay then," Freddie said, relieved that she wasn't hurt, "Well, I should probably get home."

"I'll come with you," I answered as we started walking outside.

"So this means we're together now, right?" I asked as soon as we got out the doors.

"Under one condition," Freddie answered.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"I'm just kidding. I'd go out with you no matter what," Freddie told me.

I just smiled, ecstatic to know that Freddie still loved me. =)

* * *

Well, I hope you liked it. I personally think this story is one of my better ones.


	2. iChange My Mind

And another story... Hope you like it.

* * *

**iChange My Mind (Carly's Point of View)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Sam, Freddie and I were sitting in the iCarly studio, while Freddie was going on about some new tech equipment.

"No one cares, nub," Sam remarked.

"Sam!" I yelled.

"He started it," Sam said.

"How did I start it?" Freddie asked.

"By boring me to death with all the tech talk," Sam explained.

"Let's just rehearse," I said frustrated.

"Okay," Freddie agreed, so we rehearsed for about an hour.

"Hey, do you mind if I talk to Sam alone for a second?" I asked Freddie.

"Sure," Freddie answered, walking out.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Sam asked.

"Well, yesterday I heard that Jake broke up with his girlfriend," I started, "So I was thinking about asking him out."

"Cool, you should," Sam answered.

"Okay, I'll do it tomorrow," I told Sam.

The next day, I walked over to Jake, "So Jake, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

"Sure," he answered.

I immediately ran over to Sam and told her the good news, "Jake said yes!" I was so happy.

A few days passed and I started to feel sad, "Sam, can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said, looking concerned.

"I thought I would be really happy with Jake, but... it doesn't seem like he really likes me. I think he just said yes, so that I wouldn't feel bad. I want to go out with someone who reallycares about me, not someone who just can't say no," I explained.

"Oh, well you should do what you feel is right for you," Sam told me.

Then I suddenly realized something. Freddie has been there for me this whole time and I've always rejected him. He cares about me so much and that's all I really want. So I went to search for Jake.

When I finally found Jake, I told him that it wasn't really working out and that we should break up. He didn't seem too upset, which is one of the reasons why I broke up with him.  
After that, I headed to my apartment. When I arrived, I walked across the hall and knocked on the door. Freddie answered.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi Freddie!" I said, "Listen, I know I've rejected you a lot in the past, but I was thinking and I want to give us a chance."

"Really?" Freddie asked, smiling.

"Yes," I told him. I had finally figured out that Freddie was the one for me all along.

"So that means we're going out now?" Freddie asked.

"Yep," I answered.

"Hey guys! I just thought of a brilliant idea for the show!" Sam yelled as she ran in.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We create a new segment called, 'iBeat up Freddie With Random stuff!'" Sam was obviously pleased with the new idea that she had come up with.

This wasn't the first time that Sam had tried to use iCarly to abuse Freddie, "Sam, enough with the ideas that hurt Freddie!"

"Yeah, seriously!" Freddie yelled.

"Fine!" Sam said, disappointed, "Hey I have another idea. Let's go get a smoothie."

"Yeah, we could call it, 'iGet a Smoothie.'" I said. So we all walked to the Groovy Smoothie and it couldn't be more perfect, with my best friend and my new boyfriend.

* * *

Lol, I hope you liked it.


	3. iPass Notes

I don't actually think I posted this one on Youtube, so it's new to everyone.

* * *

**iPass Notes (Carly's Point of View)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

I was sitting in class, listening to Ms. Briggs drone on about the Civil War. Freddie and I had been dating for a week now and we were passing notes. Normally we are both too well-behaved to pass notes, but history is really boring.

I read Freddie's most recent note to myself, "How can one class be so boring?"

"I don't know," I wrote back.

Freddie flipped to another page and asked in his message, "Do you want to go out to dinner tonight?"

I just smiled. I was about to write back, but Ms. Briggs caught me reading, "Carly what are you reading?" 

"Uh... the history book," I said nervously. 

"Sure," Ms. Briggs said sarcastically. I tried to stuff the note into my backpack, but before I could, Ms. Briggs pulled it away from my hand, "So who's this mystery guy that you're going out to dinner with tonight?" she asked after reading it. Good thing she didn't read the part about this class being so boring. 

"Uh..." I tried to think of a way to get out of this, but I couldn't so I just said the truth. I didn't want to get into even more

trouble for lying, "Freddie."

The class started laughing and I started getting sad. Ms. Briggs walked away and started teaching again. Luckily I eventually forgot about the incident that happened and was feeling a little better. Suddenly the bell rang and I walked over to Freddie. We held hands and some guy asked, "Hey Freddie, you got any plans tonight?" Then he started laughing.

Freddie just rolled his eyes and walked away with me. 

"I can't believe Ms. Briggs!" I yelled, once we were standing at my locker. 

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Freddie agreed. 

"Why does she have to be so mean?" I asked. Freddie just shrugged. 

"Hey guys," Sam walked up, "Is something wrong?" 

"Yeah, Ms. Briggs," Freddie answered. 

"She caught us passing notes," I explained. 

"Ooh, that's not good," Sam said. 

"Yeah," Carly said, angrily, "She embarrassed us in front of the whole class!"

"You shouldn't have said my name. Then I wouldn't have been part of the situation at all," Freddie said.

"Would you actually rather have me say that I'm going out with someone else while you're sitting right there?" Carly

asked.

"Good point," Freddie answered.

"I don't get why it matters, as long as you know that you're still going out with Carly," Sam told them.

"Yeah, I guess that's true. Well, whatever," Freddie answered.

"Anyway, let's go," I suggested.

"Okay," they agreed, so we started walking home.

****


	4. iStart to Like Freddie?

**iStart to Like... Freddie? (Carly's Point of View)**

I sit in class, anxiously waiting - to see Freddie. I don't know why, but I think I'm starting to like him. We are going to walk home from school together today. Sam won't be there, because she had something to do. She probably told me what it was, but I was thinking about Freddie at the time, so I didn't hear her. Speaking of Sam, I wonder if I should tell her that I like Freddie. We all promised that we wouldn't keep secrets anymore, but on the other hand, I'm worried about her reaction. She doesn't exactly like Freddie. Well, technically I'm keeping a secret from Freddie too. Oh well, I'll just see what happens.

After what seems like days, the bell rings and I immediately jump up out of my seat.

"Carly! Sit down!" Ms. Briggs yells, "The bell doesn't dismiss you, I do!"

"What's the point of the bell then?" I meant to say that to myself, but Ms. Briggs overheard me.

"Carly, stay after class!" Ms. Briggs snapped. Oh great, another thing to keep me away from Freddie! I walked up to Ms. Briggs after everyone was dismissed.

"What do you want?" I asked, hoping it would be short.

"You have detention for your sarcastic remark," Ms. Briggs told me.

I started to open my mouth, but decided that I didn't want to be in anymore trouble. I hope Freddie doesn't wait for me! If I know Freddie, though, he will wait for me, I'll feel bad, he'll try to convince me that it's okay, but I won't believe him.

After two hours, when detention is finally over, I walk outside and sure enough, my predictions come true. Freddie is just standing there, waiting.

"Hey," I greet him.

"Hey, where have you been?" he asked.

"I got detention for asking a question," I explained. Freddie wasn't even confused. He knew that my last teacher was Ms. Briggs, "Sorry I'm late," I added, "I was hoping you wouldn't wait for me this long."

"It's cool," he reassured me, "I got all my homework done while I was waiting."

"Are you sure you're not mad at me?" I asked.

"Of course not!" Freddie said.

I just smiled as we started walking home.**  
**


	5. iPlay Would You Rather

**iPlay Would You Rather**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

"Hey Freddie," Carly greeted, "You want to play 'Would You Rather' with me?"

"Sure, how do you play?" Freddie asked.

"I say two things and you pick which one you'd rather do," Carly explained.

"Sounds easy enough. You go first," Freddie told her.

"Okay, would you rather... be stuck in an elevator with Sam for three days or... go to school every day for the rest of you life?" Carly asked.  
Without hesitation, Freddie replied, "Go to school for the rest of my life. Okay my turn, would you rather have me go out with you or Sam?"

"Me," Carly answered.

"Really?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. You and Sam? No offense, but you guys are just not meant for each other," Carly told him.

"So that means that the only reason you chose yourself was because Sam and I aren't meant for each other?" Freddie asked her.

"No, that's not the only reason. The other reason is that I like you," Carly answered.

"Would you rather be going out with me?" Freddie asked.

"Yes," Carly told him.

They smiled and continued playing the game.


	6. iGive One Last Chance

**iGive One Last Chance (Freddie's Point of View)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

I was debating what I should do on this Saturday afternoon. Carly and Sam were at "Build a Bra" and Spencer was night-fishing with Socco again (even though it's only 1 in the afternoon.) Even my mom was gone - at another safety convention of course. I decided to go to the Groovy Smoothie. I walked downstairs and decided to ride my bike. I remember how long it took to convince my mom that bikes weren't metal death machines. After I arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, ordered, and sat down, I noticed Carly sitting at a table by herself. I had always dreamed of going out with Carly. I always ask her out, but she tells me that she just wants to be friends. Well that's it. I'm going to ask her out one more time and if she says no, I'm giving up on her.

I walked up to Carly, "Hey Carly!"

"Oh hey," Carly replied.

"Why aren't you at 'Build a Bra' with Sam?" I asked.

"It was closed. Who knew that today was National Pie Day and that all stores were closed because of it? Although, pie IS very tasty," Carly said.

"Carly, I think you mean pi day as in the number pi," I told her.

"Pie is a number?" Carly asked.

"Yeah, 3.14," I told her.

"Oh yeah," Carly said.

"So anyway, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?" I asked, assuming the answer was no.

"Yeah," Carly answered.

I was shocked, "Excuse me, what?"

"I said I'll go out with you," she told me.

"Cool," I was so happy.

"So... do you want to go see a movie tonight?" Carly asked.

"Sure, I hear there is this new Galaxy Wars movie out. It looks really..." I started.

"Freddie," Carly said politely, "I was thinking of something more romantic... if that's okay with you."

"Of course," I replied, "That's fine with me."

"Great, so why did you come here?" Carly asked.

"I was getting bored sitting at home by myself," I told her.

"Oh," she said.

"So, why did you say yes?" I asked.

"Huh?" Carly asked.

"Why did you say yes to going out with me?" I explained my question, "You've always said no to me all the other times I've asked."

"I just like you now. Well actually I've liked you since you saved my life and we started dating."

"That was six months ago! Why didn't you say anything?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to think that it was because you saved my life," Carly told me. She looked down at her beeping phone, "Uh, I have to go."

"Where?" I asked.

"Sam wants to talk to me," she answered.

"And I'm going to be alone again," I mumbled.

"Hey, don't forget about our date tonight," Carly said, trying to cheer me up.

"Yeah, I know. So, you want me to pick you up at seven?" I asked.

"Yeah, we only live 2 seconds away after all," Carly laughed and walked away.


	7. iShip

I just realized that the chapter that is called "iShip," which is this story, is actually "iMiss Freddie," which already has a chapter. So here you go, the real "iShip." I even edited it a little to make it better. (Oh, and keep in mind that I made this before iStart a Fan War came out, so they don't know about Creddie and Seddie.

* * *

**iShip**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

Carly and Freddie sat on the beanbags in the iCarly studio, effortlessly watching Carly's favorite show Melissified. Freddie didn't care much for the show, but Carly had wanted to watch it, so he was just having a nice time hanging out with her.

When the show went to commercial break, Carly spoke up. "Kelissa is such a better ship than Stelissa, don't you think?"

"What is a ship? Kelissa? Stalissa? What are you talking about?" Freddie asked, confused at his brunette friend.

"Well, a 'ship' is short for 'relationship,' so Kelissa is the the romantic relationship of Kyle and Melissa and Stelissa is the romantic relationship of Stan and Melissa," Carly explained. She was kind of an expert at this.

"Oh, well then I think Kelissa should happen. Stan and Melissa are always fighting, so they aren't a good match, where as Melissa likes Kyle," Freddie answered.

"Yeah, I agree. Hey... what if our lives were a TV show? What would the ships be?" Carly wondered aloud.

"Well, one would be Creddie," a smile appeared on Freddie's face.

"Creddie?" Carly asked, eye brows furrowing.

"Yeah, you and I dating," Freddie responded, boldly.

"Haha," She pondered about it for a minute and a thought came to mind, "How about Seddie? You know, you and Sam dating."

"Yeah... not going to happen," Freddie told me.

"So which do you ship, Creddie or Seddie?" Carly asked him.

"Are you seriously asking me that?" he asked, incredulously, "Of course I ship Creddie! What do you ship?" he then asked, already knowing what she would say.

"If you really want to know... I ship Creddie," Carly answered, nervously.

"I get it. I mean, you're always saying that we should just be-wait... did you say that you ship Creddie?" Freddie asked, shocked.

"Yeah," she replied, looking away.

"Does this mean that you want to go out with me?" Freddie wondered, hopeful.

"I don't know... maybe..." she answered, mimicking her response to that time when he had saved her life and asked her if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. "... Yes."

"Really?" the technical producer of iCarly clarified.

"Yeah," Carly told him again.

"So, you want to go get a smoothie?" Freddie asked her.

"Sure," she replied, smiling. Freddie grabbed her hand and they walked out the door, totally forgetting about the show they had been watching.


	8. iMeet Freddie

I made sure to be accurate for when Carly met Freddie, so they are in sixth grade, because Freddie started liking Carly right when he first met her and in iTwins, it is mentioned that Freddie has liked her since sixth grade.

**

* * *

**

******i**Meet Freddie (Carly's Point of View)

I was sitting on the couch, in the living room, watching TV. I couldn't help but think that something was missing from my life. However, I couldn't decide what it was, because I didn't have it. that all changed when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and standing there in front of me was a brown-haired boy, about my age, smiling.

"Hi," he said, "My name is Freddie. I just moved here."

"Hey," I replied politely, "My name is Carly. Do you want to come inside?"

"Sure," Freddie slowly entered, "Wow, this is where you live?"

I laughed and answered, "Well actually there are two more floors."

"My apartment is really small," Freddie said nervously.

"So, where are you from?" I asked.

"I used to live near the beach at Santa Monica," he replied.

"Ooh, I love the beach!" I exclaimed.

Just then awkward silence filled the room. Luckily, Spencer walked in, "Hey kiddo, what's..." he paused, noticing Freddie.

"Oh, this is Freddie. He just moved here." Freddie waved. "Freddie, this is my older brother, Spencer."

"Nice to meet you," Freddie said politely.

"You too," Spencer replied, "So what you kids want for dinner, spaghetti or tacos?"

"I don't care. Just be sure to make enough for the three of us and Sam. She'll be over soon," I mentioned.

"Okay," Spencer said.

"Who's Sam?" Freddie asked.

"She's my best friend," I answered.

Freddie just nodded. "Let's go hang out on the third floor," I said. I pressed the elevator button and when the door opened, we walked inside and waited.

"So what grade are you in?" I asked as we stepped out of the elevator. He looked like he was in the same grade as me, but I wanted to know for sure.

"I'm in sixth grade," he answered.

"Oh cool, so am I," I said, "Maybe you'll have some of the same classes as me."

"I hope," Freddie told me.

All of a sudden, Sam walked in. She saw Freddie and looked at me, waiting for an explanation.

"This is my new neighbor, Freddie. Freddie, this is Sam," I explained.

"I think you and I are going to be really good friends," Sam told Freddie.

"Really?" Freddie asked. It sounded like he was hopeful to get another friend.

"No," Sam said bluntly, destroying his hopes.

Spencer opened the door to our loft, "Dinner is ready," he said.

"Okay, be right down," I told him.

Sam, Freddie, and I walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

"Oh, Carly, I couldn't decide whether to make spaghetti or tacos, so I made..." he showed us the plate that was recently behind his back, "Spaghetti tacos!"

"Spaghetti tacos?" I asked him.

"Yeah, they are tacos with spaghetti in them!" Spencer exclaimed.

"Works for me," I said and we all started eating Spencer's delicious new creation.


	9. iDidn't Know She Liked Me

**iDidn't Know She Liked Me (Freddie's Point of Veiw)**

I knocked on Carly's apartment door and waited. This time, I wasn't looking to see Carly, though, I wanted to see Spencer. Luckily, he answered the door and told me to come in, "Carly's upstairs in the studio."

"I know, but can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure buddy," Spencer answered.

"Okay, so you know how I like Carly?" I wasn't sure how else to start the conversation.

"Yeah, you two would make a cute couple," Spencer said.

"Well, I don't know if I want to wait any longer. Do you think that I should just accept that she doesn't like me?" I asked, disappointed.

"Freddie, it's kind of obvious that she likes you," Spencer said.

"What?" I asked, totally shocked.

"Yeah, you haven't noticed?" he questioned me.

"Do you think I would be lonely and available if I had noticed?" I asked him.

"I guess not," Spencer said, looking down.

"So, if she has liked me this whole time then why hasn't she said anything? She knows that I like her," I asked him.

"Girls are weird," Spencer answered.

"Oh," I replied.


	10. iTell Freddie the Truth

**iTell Freddie the Truth**

Carly and Sam stood in the hallway at Ridgeway High School, "So are you going to tell him?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I was planning on waiting until the time was right," Carly answered.

"Until the time was right for what?" a familiar voice asked.

"Oh, Freddie! How nice to see you!" Carly exclaimed.

"Not really," Sam said.

"So..." Freddie started, "what were you guys talking about?"

"Oh, you know... stuff," Carly answered.

"What kind of stuff?" Freddie asked.

Sam thought about it for a minute, "Boys."

"I'm out of here," Freddie said, walking away, disappointed.

"Good one," Carly complimented.

"Thanks. Remember this as a strategy. If you ever want to get rid of a guy, just say that you are talking about boys. It always works, trust me," Sam explained, "So what were we talking about?" Sam asked.

"Boys," Carly told her.

"Oh yeah, so you are going to tell Fredweird that you like him when the time is right?"

"Yep," Carly answered.

"How about now?" Sam asked.

"Uh, sure I guess," Carly answered. She walked over to Freddie's locker, "Hey Freddie, can I talk to you?" Carly asked.

"Sure," Freddie answered.

"You know how you always ask me out and I always say that I just want to be friends?"

"Yeah..." Freddie said.

"Well..." Carly started. Suddenly the bell rang, cutting her off.

"I'll talk to you later," Freddie said, walking away.

"So, did you tell him?" Sam asked as she ran up to Carly.

"No, the bell interrupted me," Carly said with a sad look on her face.

"Aww, don't worry, there will be more chances," Sam assured her.

"Yeah, but now I have to re-live the scary moment of walking up to him and starting a conversation that leads to the words, 'I like you,'" Carly complained.

"Then don't say those words. Say something like, 'Freddie, it's not you, it's me," Sam suggested.

"Sam, that's what people say to their boyfriends when they are breaking up with them," Carly explained.

"Oh, well I don't have any other ideas. Why are you nervous anyway? You know he likes you," Sam said.

"Yeah, you're right," Carly told Sam.

Later that day, after school was over, Carly and Freddie were hanging out in the iCarly studio, "Tell him now!" Carly thought to herself, "It's the perfect opportunity!"

"Hey... Fre-Freddie?" Carly finally said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I just wanted to say..." Carly started.

"Dinner's ready," Spencer came in and said.

"How can this be so impossible?" Carly thought to herself.

They walked downstairs and sat down at the table.

"So, what were you going to tell me?" Freddie asked Carly.

"Oh, I'll tell you later," Carly answered.

After dinner, Carly and Freddie sat on the couch and watched a movie.

"Okay Freddie, before I get interrupted, I have to say..." Carly started.

Suddenly Freddie's mom barged in, "Freddie! What are you doing still awake? Do you realize that it's already..." Mrs. Benson looked at her watch, "7:30PM?"

"So many opportunities, yet so many failures," Carly thought frustrated.

"Mom!" Freddie yelled, "It's not even a school night!"

"I don't care, you are coming home right now!" Freddie's mom ordered.

"Fine!" Freddie yelled as his mom dragged him away.

The next day, Carly texted Freddie, "Can you come over?"

Within seconds, Freddie was knocking on Carly's door. Carly answered it, "Hey Freddie, so listen, I really have to tell you something."

"I'm listening," Freddie said.

"Okay Carly, it's now or never," Carly thought to herself.

"I... like you," Carly said, "Finally, I said it!" Carly chanted in her mind.

"Really?" Freddie asked, "I don't know what to say."

"How about 'Finally, I knew this day would come!'" Carly suggested.

"Well... here's the thing. I don't exactly like you anymore," Freddie said.

"Wh-what?" Carly asked, heart-broken.

"I'm kidding!" Freddie said.

"Freddie, that wasn't funny!" Carly yelled.

"Yeah, yeah. So you want to go out with me?" Freddie asked.

"Yes!" Carly told him as she leaned in and kissed him.


	11. iFlashback

Well, this is just another mini story that I had on Youtube. And I thought it would go nicely with my Creddie stories, so I hope you enjoy. (Also note that this isn't a continuation to my other story "iMeet Freddie," nor does it have anything to do with it. While they are both generally about the same thing, they are separate.

* * *

**iFlashback**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

(Carly, Sam, and Freddie are 8 years old.)

Spencer: Hey kiddo! Did you say that Sam was coming over today?

Carly: Yeah, she should be here...

(There is a knock at the door.)

Carly: (Opens it) Hi Sa- Who are _you_?

Freddie: I... I...

Carly: Hello? Are you okay?

Freddie: Yeah, it's just, you are so pretty.

Carly: Um, thank you. So anyway, who are you?

Freddie: Oh right. My name is Freddie Benson and I am eight years old. I just moved here today.

Carly: Oh, well, welcome to our apartment building!

Freddie: Thanks! Do you think you could show me around?

Carly: I would love to.

(Ten minutes later...)

Carly: And this is the main-

Freddie: (Staring at her)

Carly: Freddie...

Freddie: Oh, sorry.

Carly: It's cool.

Sam: (Walks in)

Carly: Oh, this is my best friend Sam. Sam, this is my new neighbor, Freddie.

Sam: I don't like him.

Carly: Sam! Be nice, you just met him.

Freddie: She's your best friend?

Carly: Yeah, why?

Freddie: It's just, you're so nice and she is so... mean.

Carly: Don't worry, once she gets to know you, she won't be mean.

(Later at Carly's apartment...)

Carly: Hey Spencer! This is Freddie, our next door neighbor!

Spencer: You seem a little young to be living on your own.

Carly: Spencer, you know what I meant!

Freddie: So, is he like your dad?

Carly: No, my dad is in the military. Spencer is my brother. He's an artist!

Freddie: Oh, cool!

Carly: Do you want to hang out in our loft on the third floor? It's so big, you could film a web show in there!

Freddie: Sure, let's go.

(In Carly's loft...)

Carly: This is it.

Freddie: Cool!

Carly: Yeah, this is where Sam and I always hang out.

Freddie: What kind of things to you like to do?

Carly: Normally we just like to talk and play games. Sam and I invented this really fun game called "Cupcake Slam." So who do you live with?

Freddie: Just my mom. She is really annoying though.

Carly: I'm sure she's not that bad.

Freddie: That's what they all say. Speaking of my mom, I should probably get home. She gets worried easily.

Carly: Okay, well, I'll see you later?

Freddie: Wouldn't miss it for the world.

* * *

So yeah, just a cute little Creddie fluff. :) Thanks for reading.


End file.
